Gladiator
by LoveDrugs
Summary: 'My name is Natsuki Decimus Meridius Kuga, commander-in-chief of the armies of the North, general of legions Phoenix, faithful servant of real emperor Marc Aurèle. Sister of a murdered girl, daughter of a murdered woman and I shall have my vengeance in this life or in the other one.' A Mai Hime version of this beautiful movie. I never think about a better summary M for later ;D


**_Hiya my kittens!_**

**_New story!_**

**_I hope you will like it, it's based on my favourite movie 'Gladiator' with Russel Crowe. I'm a huge huge fan of this movie and i couldn't help but write a Mai hime gladiator!_**

**_This first chapter is almost exactly like the beginning of the movie (sorry if it's too much the same) but it helps settle the relationships and context 'not an easy task xD). I will adapt, no worries but will stay close._**

**_Don't worries, i'm still writing 'Prisoner' :D_**

**_If you have any questions or just want to talk, you can Pm, i will answer._**

**_Enjoy _**

* * *

_Chapter n°1 :_

'_At the height of its power the Roman Empire was vast, stretching from the deserts of Africa to the borders of northern England._

_Over one quarter of the world's population lived and died under the rule of the Caesars._

_In the winter of 180 A.D., Emperor Marcus Aurelius' twelve-year campaign against the barbarian tribes in Germania was drawing to an end._

_Just one final stronghold stands in the way of Roman victory and the promise of peace throughout the Empire.'_

* * *

I was dreaming or was it a vision? I didn't know at the time.

I was walking through the fields brushing the tall grasses which turned yellow by the sun of my natal countryside. I felt at ease and breathed softly in the air of my home. And then…

Then I opened my eyes and I wasn't under the sunlight of Spain but in the cold land of Germany. The winter was hitting us and all I could do was appreciate the calm before the storm. The air wasn't as pure as in my dream, it was thick and freezing. I watched as a little bird fly away from me, not a good sign.

But never mind, I shook my head and turned to climb on my horse, my loyal companion since the beginning of the conquest.

I headed to the commandment and climbed down my horse to walk the last meters. As I walked past the soldiers, I received greetings and the people kneeled. I answered them with small but nevertheless firm nod.

"General"

"Sir"

"My general"

All the men and women were finishing preparing the weapons, gears and defenses. I stopped to check with some captains if everything was in order and right and I continued to one of my second.

"Sharp and eager" I said, looking at the battalion. "Has something happened?"

"Nothing my general, absolutely nothing"

"How long has he been gone?"

"Nearly two hours and still nothing"

I paused to think a little.

"Hey soldier! I already ordered you to move that catapult! They are out of range" My second yelled angrily.

"No, don't move them, the catapult are perfect here. Range is good. Calm down you" I told him staring straight in his eyes.

"But the cavalry-"

"Is perfectly fine and the danger is acceptable. Agreed?" I narrowed my eyes.

Suddenly we heard a soldier shouted something. When we turned to see what was going on.

We saw it or him I should say.

The messenger was back, well his body was back. He was dangling from side to side on the horse, his head missing.

The battalion was screaming his disappointment and disgust.

"They say no…" I stated.

Some soldiers were trying to steady the horse to get the body back.

Far ahead, the enemy displayed the head of the poor man threateningly in our direction and as a signal, the battalion enemy came, ready to fight.

"People should know when they are conquered" sighed my captain.

The enemy cheered and roared forcefully when their chief threw us the head. Wilder than ever.

I watched the display and told

"Would you, Takeda?" I turned toward him"Would I?"

I bent on my knees and took some earth in my hand, touching it, smelling it, thinking about the battle.

I stood up and gazed at my captain.

"Strength and honor"

"Strength and honor" Takeda answered back while gripping my hand.

I climbed back on my horse and said

"At my signal, unleash hell"

He nodded and let his dog follow me as if he kept an eye on me.

* * *

I joined the cavalry in the wood, ready to take the lead once the battle will begin.

Above all, I faced my men.

"Fratres!" I roared.

"Natsuki!" "Natsuki!" They fired back.

"Three weeks from now, I will be harvesting my crops. Imagine where you will be, and it will be so.

Hold the line!

Stay with me!

If you find yourself alone riding in green fields with the sun on your face,

Do not be troubled.

For you are in Elysium, and you're already dead! "

They laughed at my words, their worries put aside.

"Brothers, sisters…

What we do in life, echoes in eternity."

At the same time, the enemy belted along the others. We could hear the arrows cut the air.

And the warriors' shouts resounded through the sky.

I looked at one of my soldiers and he fired an arrow in fire.

The signal.

Then, the catapults attacked, hundreds and hundreds of arrows flew. Men, Women screamed.

And at this moment, the cavalry dashed through the forest to the battlefield.

Nevertheless, the enemy didn't give up. They continued to cheer and ran to fight ferociously.

But it was too late for them.

Just one more time before we collided, I yelled.

"HOLD THE LINE AND STAY WITH ME!

ROMA VICTOR!"

And all the cavalry cheered with me

"ROMA VICTOR!"

We took the enemy where he didn't await us, from behind, while the rest of the battalion fought in front of them.

Trapped like little rats.

I straddled like no tomorrow, killing everything around me, cutting heads and bodies in my way.

I saved some allies in danger and kept my furious pace when suddenly my horse tripped due to an enemy's spear.

I fell on the earth and was immediately attacked by two men.

_Too easy._

I moved quickly and in a blink of an eye, my two enemies were dead.

I was angry and now, nothing could stop me. I had blood and my face and my raven hair flew around me like a dark aura.

I am Natsuki Decimus Meridus Kuga, general and friend of the great emperor Marcus Aurelius and I will defeat you.

During the fight, I ended back to back with someone. By reflex, I was going to savagely stab the intruder but stopped an inch away from Takeda's face. I saw the fear in his eyes and couldn't help but smile and help him stand.

Around us people were dying, screaming, crying.

But we never stopped. Even the dogs were helping us, biting the enemy, jumping on them.

My eyes were clouded by blood and rage but with the help of some air and my sleeve I was able to take a good look at the situation.

The enemy was defeated and only the romans were standing, victorious.

I was out of breath and tired but my aggressivity was intact.

I raised my arm with my sword

"ROOOOOMAA VICTOORR!"

And the battlefield flared up "ROMMMMA VICTORRR!"

Every men, every women, the hurt ones, every soldiers shouted our glory.

Far ahead, Marc Aurelius who were watching the battle nodded and stared at the sky prying.

* * *

**Somewhere near the camp.**

A carriage guarded by a lot of soldiers was approaching.

Inside, two people were lying on cushions and talking.

"Do you think he is really dying?' asked a young man with short dark hair and amber eyes.

"He's been dying for ten years…" said a sultry voice.

"If he weren't really dying he wouldn't have sent for us."

"Maybe he just misses us" chastised the lady.

"And the senators? He wouldn't have summoned them if-"

"Please Reito. After two weeks on the road, your incessant scheming is hurting my head" Smiled with narrowed eyes the chestnut hair woman.

The said Reito smiled back and stood to sit with his sister.

"He's made his decision. He's going to announce it" a fire sparked in his eyes at his words.

He approached his face and murmured "He will name me".

His eyes trailed his sister's assets "The first thing I shall do when… is honor him with games worthy of his majesty." He took her hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb.

The chestnut hair lady with sparkling crimsons pushed him a little and declared with a thick Kyoto-Ben "For now, the first thing I shall do is have a hot bath."

'Knock, knock, knock'

"Your Highness?"

Reito came out of the carriage and at his sight, the soldiers kneeled.

"We seem to be almost there."

He walked a little and surveyed the zone.

"Where is the emperor" he asked

"Sire, he's at the front. They've been gone for 19 days. The wounded are still coming in."

He narrowed his eyes and ordered "My horse."

"My lord" said a soldier with his horse in hand.

Reito climbed on it and before rushing to his father, turned around "A kiss?"

The princess of Rome smiled and blew him a kiss before retreating to the warm of the carriage.

* * *

After our victory, Marc Aurelius joined us and approached me from behind.

"You have proved your valor yet again, Natsuki"

I turned to him and bowed.

"Let us hope for the last time" He added.

"There's no one left to fight, sire." I told him.

"Oh child, there's always someone else to fight. How can I reward Rome's greatest general?" He asked me.

I thought about it a little and gazed straight in his eyes.

"Let me go home"

The emperor smiled but sadness clouded his eyes "Ahh, home…"

This moment was the one choose by Reito to make his appearance. When he came closer to the battalion, all the soldiers stood and cheered, but not for him.

For the emperor and I.

"They honor you, Caesar"

"It's for you, Natsuki. They honor you" he said smiling proudly.

A small smile appeared on my lips and I turned to my men raising my weapon high in the air, saluting their courage and devoutness.

In exchange, all my soldiers cheered loudly and raised their weapons.

I was their general, the one who kept them alive and brought them to victory.

A feeling of jealousy burned Reito's core and he quickly pushed his horse toward us. He jumped on earth and hastily walked to his father.

"Have I missed it? Have I missed the battle?" he asked like a little child who did a something stupid.

I bowed to 'my highness' and watched carefully the interaction between the two.

They kissed like father and son but Marc Aurelius stated coldly

"You missed the war."

Reito swallowed the lump in his throat and went on "Father, congratulations. I shall sacrifice a hundred bulls to honor your triumph"

"Save the bulls-" chided the emperor and I had to restrain my laugh to not be disrespectful.

"-Honor Natsuki. SHE won the battle"

I felt uncomfortable under the raging amber eyes. Reito stared at me and with a fake-smile hugged me.

"General"

"Highness" I answered.

"Rome salutes you and I embrace you as a … sister-" he said and paused dramatically. "It has been too long, my old friend" he took my hand and held it tight with all his strength but I didn't bulge. I gripped him back hard and only let him go when I felt his hand went slack.

He gnashed his teeth together and came back to his father.

"Here, father. Take my arm"

The emperor stared at him and snatched his arm away "I think it's time for me to leave"

He climbed clumsily on his horse, his old age didn't help… I didn't waste a second before helping him and securing his saddle.

"So much for the glory of Rome" he told me, smiling and caressing a strand of my raven hair.

* * *

We were celebrating.

There were music, wines, songs, dancers…

As I walked past the crowd, soldiers shook my hand or patted my shoulders happily congratulant me. After all, we were all brothers or sisters, all in the same shit.

I cleaned my hand in a bowl of water with flowers and headed to Takeda.

"Still alive?" I smiled hugging him.

"Yes my general, still alive."

"The gods must have a sense of humor" I sang nudging his shoulders.

"And the gods must love you" He grinned with raven hair in his hand" they're not the only one after all" He whispered lowly.

I kept smiling to not let the awkward moment settled. What an idiot he was sometimes, I swore, I will kill him accidently.

"Midori!" I beamed in relief when I saw another friend standing beside us.

"Back to barrack, General? Or to Rome" She playfully nudged my ribs while asking.

"Home. My mom, my sister, the harvest and maybe a wife who knows!" I said casting an eye at a stiffening Takeda.

"Natsuki the farmer. I still have difficulty imagining that." Intervened Takeda "Except if you're nearly naked with sweat on your body after a working day"

Midori and I stared at him dumbfounded. I slapped him hard on the head.

"You know, dirt cleans off a lot easier than blood"

We laughed and drank some wine before Reito came to me.

"Senator Tate, senator Shiho." He introduced us and joked.

"Beware of Tate. He will poor a honeyed potion in your ear and you will wake up one day and all you will say is "Republic, Republic""

"Well, why not? Rome was founded as a Republic" Tate chided.

"Yes and in a Republic, the senate has the power" stated Reito lowly. "But Senator Tate isn't influenced by that, of course" he pressed.

"Where do you stand, General? Emperor or senate?" questioned Senator Shiho with a devilish grin.

"A soldier has the advantage of being able to look his enemy in the eye, Senator" I smirked gazing straight in her own.

She blushed but added "Well, with an army behind you, you could be extremely political"

Tate nodded and Reito, well Reito narrowed his eyes and excused ourselves.

"I warned you. Now I shall save you Senators."

With a last glance to them, I saw the Senators in a deep and suspicious talk, smirking and looking at us.

Not good. Definitely not good.

* * *

Unknown to them, two burgundy eyes were staring intensely at our General.

"Natsuki…."

A faint whisper escaped the princess' lips.

* * *

"I'm going to need good men like you."

"How may I be of service, Highness?" I asked quietly.

"You're a woman who knows what it is to command. Your battalion believes in you. They follow you with blinded eyes. But these senators… they scheme and squabble and deceive.

Natsuki, we must save Rome, from the politicians my friend.

Can I count on you when the time comes?"

I stood here, shocked.

Reito? My friend? And what else? Me and Takeda married? Come on karma, you can't be that bad.

"Highness, when your father will release me, I intend to return home."

"Home? Hmm yes, no one deserves it more than you but be careful. Don't get too comfortable, I may call on you before long "Reito whispered in my ear.

We stared at each other as if trying to subdue the other.

He smirked.

"Shizuru's here. Did you know?"

I froze.

My heart suddenly felt heavy and beat loudly almost jumping out of my chest.

Shizuru was here? My goddess was here?

Three fucking words from him and my mind was sent in turmoil…

Shizuru…

This name is still so soft and delicious on my lips…

Shizuru…

How long has it been?

"She's not forgotten you." He said rather… displeased?

"And now, you're the great woman of Rome."

* * *

Shizuru was still eying Natsuki through the curtain when her father intruded.

He gazed at her fondly, not even surprised to see her eying the party

"If only you had been born man…

What a Caesar you would have made!"

She took a step back momentarily startled by his appearance but quickly dismissed it. She approached him slowly with a radiant smile

"Ara, father!" she chastised while kissing him on his cheek.

"You would have been strong! But I wonder, would you have been just?"

"I would have been what you taught me to be." She answered with a gleam in her eyes.

"Hmmm" he nodded "As dangerous as her mother." He smiled "How was your journey?"

Shizuru wrapped her hand around her father's arm and they began their talk

"Ikezu Papa~ it was long and uncomfortable. Why have I come?"

"I need your help with your brother" he said caressing softly her hand.

"Of course" she playfully laughed

"He loves you, he always has. And… He will need you now, more than ever.

But enough of politics.

Let us pretend that you're a loving daughter and I'm a good father."

They walked peacefully across the tent

"This is a pleasant fiction isn't it?" Shizuru slightly joked.

* * *

In the wee hours, the snow was raging.

After greeting my men, I made my way to my horse, Duran. I brought him sugar and apples, congratulating him for his efforts. I was petting him softly when a soldier came to me saying that Caesar asked for me.

I immediately complied and walked to his tent.

"You sent for me Caesar?"

The emperor was writing something and didn't even acknowledge my presence so I pressed a little.

"Caesar?"

"Tell me again Natsuki, why are we here?" he demanded randomly.

A little taken aback, I blurted the first thing that came to me "For the glory of the empire, sire"

"Ah yes…Ah yes, I remember, glory."

He paused and pointed at the map.

"Do you see that map Natsuki? That is the world which I created. For 25 years, I have conquered, spilt blood and expanded the empire. Since I became Caesar, I've known 4 years without war.

FOUR YEARS of peace in 20.

And for what?" He stood up and reached for me, stopping just a few centimeters away.

"I brought the sword. Nothing more."

"Caesar, your life-" I began panicked and angered by his attitude but he cut me off

"Please, please don't call me that. Come please, come sit" he asked leading us to a red sofa.

"Let us talk together now, very simply, as friends. So, Natsuki, talks"

"Five thousand of my men are there, in the cold and in the mud, three thousands of them are bloodied and cleaved, two thousand will never leave this place. I will not believe that they fought and died for nothing!" I roared

"And what would you believe?" Marc Aurelius challenged me.

"They fought for you and for Rome!"

"And what is Rome Natsuki?" he pressed

I silenced, thinking more. I leaned myself on the sofa and said.

"I've seen much of the rest of the world. It's brutal, cruel and dark. Rome is the light."

"Yet, you have never been there. You have not seen what it has become…

I am dying Natsuki.

When a man sees his end, he wants to know there was some purpose to his life.

How the world speak my name in years to come? Will I be known as the philosopher? The tyrant? The warrior? Or will I be the emperor who gave Rome back her true self?" He stared at me with such strength that I almost drowned under it.

"There was once a dream that was Rome… You could only whisper it. Anything more than that and it would vanish… It was so fragile, and I fear that it will not survive the winter.

Natsuki…

Let us whisper now, together you and I.

You have a little sister, tell me about your home."

So I told him.

I told him about the wild horses who come near my house to play. I told him about my mother's skills in cooking. I told him about the hot sun and the black earth. I told him about my sister golden hair and bright blue eyes, about her cute nose and baby pouts.

I told him everything.

"Remember the last time you were home?"

"Two years, 264 days and this morning."

"I envy you Natsuki. It's a good home, worth fighting for..."

I nodded and waited for him to go on.

"There is one more duty that I ask of you before you go home."

"What would you have me to do, Caesar?"

"I want you to become the protector of Rome after I die. I will empower you to one end alone to give power back to the people of Rome! And end the corruption that has crippled!

Will you accept the great honor that I give you?"

* * *

_**So ? Did you love it?  
**_

_**Best movie of the century!**_

_**\o/ Review \o/**_

_**See you soon **_

_**Kisses**_

.


End file.
